offfandomcom-20200214-history
Downloads
Mortis Ghost created an official web page for OFF at an unknown date (possibly around the same time the OFF translations were created). The website is entirely in French and has not yet been translated. The website itself contains info about the game. This also includes different images created by Mortis Ghost, OFF Downloads (in multiple languages), sketches, wallpapers, sheet music, a solution page (also in French) and a peculiar folder named "DossierSG", which is a lengthy review created by someone named "ShadowGate". It is twelve pages long and has yet to be translated. Version Française | Original French Version Mortis Ghost posted OFF on the French RPG Maker website in 2008. This first release can be downloaded by heading to the page here and clicking on the button labeled Télécharger. English Translations The v1.0 translation of OFF was released on September 8, 2011, and the more well-known v2.0 translation was released on December 25, 2012. Both of these were done by Reconstructed Dragon (RecDra) on the Starmen.Net forums. An "OFFicial update" to the 2.0 translation was published by Saytenn on June 4, 2016, which was endorsed by Mortis Ghost on her Tumblr page. Version 3.0, the most recent translation by RecDra, was officially released through her Tumblr page on March 15, 2018. Version 3.0 Downloads: * MediaFire (direct link) * Mirror (direct link) * Mac OS Version - courtesy of Zchr Version 2.0 Downloads (4 June 2016 update): * Dropbox (direct link) * Mirror (direct link) Original Version 2.0 Translation and Variants: * Dropbox (direct link) * Mirror (direct link) * Mac Compatible Version - If the link is broken, follow this link instead. * Simonbob's Version - Special translation where Zacharie is Zachary. Русская версия игры | Russian Translation Перевод на русский * системы боя * диалогов * игровых изображений * улучшенный шрифт. Сообщество Вконтакте Обновление адреса: Посетить страницу для скачивания Versión Española | Spanish Translation El juego completo traducido al español (de España) publicado a principios de 2013 y revisado en navidades de ese mismo año. Se sigue atendiendo problemas de traducción y podría haber más versiones nuevas si se considera necesario. Esta traducción recibió el visto bueno de Mortis Ghost antes de ser lanzada. El post de Tumblr oficial de la traducción El link en sí mismo para la descarga es este. Otra versión de la traducción, con traducciones más exactas y menos literales, está disponible en este blog. Versão em Português | Portuguese Translation O jogo foi completamente traduzido para o português (brasileiro) em 2014, porém sua revisão e postagens só se deram no fim do mesmo ano. Todo processo e imagens foram editadas e revisadas. Segue a versão mais recente da tradução abaixo. Post oficial no Tumblr da tradução E os links em si para baixar o jogo: * [http://www.4shared.com/zip/kd_iP_jRba/OFF__PT-BR__V11.html OFF V.1.1 no 4shared] * [http://www.mediafire.com/download/lb76r6llr5qou5q/OFF+%28PT-BR%29+V1.1.zip OFF V.1.1 no Mediafire] Wersja polska | Polish Translation Wersja całkowicie przetłumaczona na język polski bezpośrednio z francuskiego. Przełożone zostały zarówno dialogi i obrazki, jak i zasoby, do których nie udało się dotrzeć w wersji angielskiej, jak na przykład litery dostępne na ekranie Enter Hero Name. Tłumaczenie zostało opublikowane 15 stycznia 2017. Wcześniej było od 24 grudnia 2016 dostępne testowo dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, zyskało też aprobatę Mortisa Ghosta, jednak nie jest wykluczone, że wciąż będzie aktualizowane. Link do pobrania wersji 1.2 na Google Drive W razie uwag możliwy kontakt z autorką poprzez dane z pliku CZYTAJ MNIE.txt oraz na jej blogu tumblr. Category:Content